El otro lado de la moneda
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: YAOI, ONE SHOT. Todos sabemos lo que sucedió después de la mordida del 87 pero no sabemos qué fue de aquel niño que sufrió todo aquello, veamos que fue de él, momentos sueltos que significaron mucho en la vida de este niño. OcXMike YAOI.


_**Los gritos parecieron cesar o al menos él ya no los podía escuchar, lo único que podía sentir a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía era cálida mano sobre la suya y entonces el estado de inconsciencia lo lleno por fin.**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con las paredes blancas tan conocidas de los hospitales. Su confusión era demasiado grande, levanto la mirada al sentir una mano sobre la suya y miro a su alrededor encontrándose con un chico muy bien conocido, su cabello rubio resaltaba y en sus ojos castaños se podía percibir triste y preocupación, además que un gran par de ojeras se podían distinguir fácilmente alrededor de sus orbes.

¿Eddy? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto totalmente confundido sin entender lo que había sucedido y llamando la atención del chico con el infantil sonido de su voz– ¿Qué paso?

¡Mike! ¡Creía que no volverías a despertar! – Le dijo el rubio acercándose más y dándole un fuerte abrazo seguido de un beso en la mejilla – Lo siento tanto debí haber estado a tu lado en ese momento.

No fue tu culpa, debí haber estado cerca de ti desde un principio – Espeto el pequeño paciente devolviéndole el abrazo al mismo tiempo que volvía a recordar todo, antes era su cumpleaños y habían ido a celebrarlo en Freddy´s pero todo se salió de control tan rápido, solo sintió el dolor, vio mucha sangre, escucho gritos y llanto a su alrededor, y por último a Eddy a su lado sosteniéndole la mano, como le había prometido una infinidad de veces, y al parecer en el peor momento había seguido cumpliendo su promesa – Tu… Te quedaste a mi lado.

Todo el tiempo, hasta cuando te desmayaste y me quede aun más cerca cuando te trajeron aquí – Confeso el de ojos marrones besando su frente – He venido aquí diariamente durante 3 meses, no he podido conciliar el sueño por mucho tiempo desde entonces.

¿Tengo aquí 3 meses? – Cuestiono sorprendiéndose el niño y tocando su cabeza para luego poner cara de malestar por el dolor causado en la zona – Que daño.

Sí, yo no he podido alejarme, sabes yo aun me seguía resignando a la idea de que no despertarías nunca – Hablo con tristeza el más alto de ambos – Me alegro que se hayan equivocado, es que quien lo creería, no pensaban que alguien pudiera sobrevivir sin lóbulo frontal.

Yo también me alegro de estar vivo – Dijo con una enorme sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas causando un rubor muy intenso en el otro.

* * *

¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? – Le pregunto el chico rubio sentándose a su lado en el pasto, que bien que en todos esos años no dejaran de ser los mejores amigos – Que tiempos aquellos apenas éramos unos niños ¿Eso hace cuando fue? ¿8 años ya?

Sí, nos conocimos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hermano menor, creo que tú tenías 9 y yo 5 años – Contesto pensativo Mike acomodándose su gorra, que ocultaba las marcas imborrables del pasado – Ahora que tenemos 13 y 17 nuestra amistad se ve más extraña.

¿Acaso es extraño que un chico de 17 años sea amigo de uno de 13? – Cuestiono confundido el mayor acostándose en las piernas del menor – Yo por lo menos no le veo lo raro.

Si, es bastante extraño y mucho más cuando haces eso – Dijo Schmidt volteando su rostro sonrojado – ¿Podrías dejar de hacerlo?

¿Pasa algo? – Con extrañeza le pregunto – Nunca te habías molestado por esto o al menos no me lo habías dicho antes, si quieres puedo dejar de hacerlo.

No es eso – Murmuro aun mas sonrojado que antes el más joven – Solo olvídalo…

¿Entonces? – Dijo con una leve sonrisa el otro – Siempre me gustaron tus sonrojos, lo malo es que no siempre sean para mí… – Confeso moviendo la muñeca hasta que sus dedos pudieran acariciar las mejillas del otro, ganándose una expresión de las mas nerviosas que nunca le había visto antes en todo el tiempo que se conocían – Hace un tiempo que estas extraño conmigo.

No es cierto – Contesto desviando la mirada de la del mayor que intentaba encontrar sus ojos desde hace un rato – Estas equivocado.

No, no lo estoy – Afirmo mirándolo directamente – ¿Sabes porque te traje a este jardín tan apartado de la gente?

¿Vas a matarme y ocultar aquí mi cadáver? – Respondió con una risa burlona intentando calmar la tensión que sentía ene el ambiente solitario.

No – Secamente dijo el rubio levantándose y extendiéndole para que también pudiera incorporarse – Ven quiero decirte algo.

¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto Mike tomando la mano ofrecida y siguiendo al de ojos cafés - ¡Eddy!

Al lago, tranquilo no voy a matarte – Dijo con una gran sonrisa maliciosa – O al menos no por ahora.

* * *

Ambos muchachos miraban sus propios reflejos en el agua, el más bajo de los dos contemplaba con una mirada de incógnita los movimiento del agua y se cuestionaba por que el otro le había dicho que fueran hace allí si solo se había quedado en silencio desde hace unos 10 minutos aproximadamente.

Oye Mike – Lo saco de sus pensamientos la voz de Eddy llamándolo – ¿Te molesta si te digo algo muy personal?

Sabes que nunca lo ha hecho, puedes contarme lo que sea por algo somos mejores amigos ¿No? – Decía todavía sin desviar sus ojos de los pausados movimientos del agua en el lago.

Ese es el problema – Dijo con cierta angustia en la voz – Eso es lo que quiero que se acabe…

¿Por qué dices eso? – Pregunto ciertamente ofendido el de ojos azules mirándolo confundido pero a la vez triste ¿Eddy ya no quería ser su amigo?

Yo no quiero seguir siendo amigo tuyo – Pronuncio las palabras que más temía dijera el rubio y sintió algo que empezaba a doler, sabía que algún pasaría – Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos.

¿P-pero, porque? Al menos dime una de tus razones para que ya no nos debamos ver más y tan solo me iré – Espeto el chico menor arreglando la gorra que llevaba puesta – Por favor dímelo, Eddy.

Poco a poco me di cuenta de que solo puedo estar a tu lado y que cuando no lo esto solo puedo pensar en ti, y que como un idiota me termine enamorando de mi mejor amigo – Contesto luego de rato bastante largo de silencio en el que solo reino el silenció y la angustia que parecía empaparlo como una fuerte lluvia – ¿A qué hubieras preferido no escucharlo, cierto?

¿Q-que? – Musito totalmente en shock, dándose cuenta de cómo el mayor se daba la vuelta y se marchaba bastante conmocionado para podría decirse que estaba a punto de empezar a llorar – Cielos, Eddy, me has desarmado…

¿Sabes? Me gustaría estar a tu lado, Mike, pero creo que esto debería terminar aquí antes de que empeore – Espeto deteniendo su andar para mirar al mencionado por última vez con una leve sonrisa de decepción – Siento haberme enamorado, espero que te vaya bien, Mike Schmidt te deseo lo mejor… Siento tanto haber anhelado algo que imposible es…

El silencio se volvió a apoderar del panorama, un sonido de sollozo silencioso se pudo oír por un momento antes de que el más alto emprendiera de nuevo su andar hacia donde fuera que lo llevaran sus piernas.

"**Para"** ¡Para! – Grito el menor sintiendo el inevitable sentimiento de culpa **"Soy un cobarde" **\- ¡Detente! **"Quiero dejar de jugar, no quiero que todo termine así"** ¡Eddy, vuelve! **"Mike escúchate ¿Esto es lo que quieres para ti mismo?" **Por favor… **"¿Sera acaso tarde? ¿Me equivoque?" **Yo también te amo…

_**Susurros solo susurros que se pierden en el sonido del silencio.**_

¿De verdad? – Una pregunta en voz baja, lo hizo recuperar algo de esperanzas – ¿O solo lo dices para no lastimarme? Haz mi deseo realidad, quiero estar junto a ti.

¿Por qué mentiría? – Otra pregunta que no necesita respuesta se escucho resonar en el eco de sus propias palabras que con certeza nunca podía pronunciar y lo ahogaban en silencio con el paso del tiempo, como las palabras del amor que siempre reprimía – ¿Cuándo te mentí? ¿O porque tendría la necesidad si ya te ibas?

¿Me amas? – Cuestiono de la nada dándose la vuelta y haciendo que los orbes cafés se encontraran con los azules – ¿O me mientes?

Te amo ¿Y tú a mi? – Dijo con una gran sonrisa intentando detener las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos descontroladamente – ¿O me equivoco?

Más de lo que podría aceptar – Respondió acercándose hacia Mike para empezar a secar sus lagrimas con sus pulgares – Entonces ¿Quieres ser mi princesa?

No me gusta ese término pero si – decía abrazándose al pecho del más alto con una sonrisa – Amo todo de ti.

**Juro que todos los días te hare feliz…**

* * *

El día había llegado, con su traje puesto y su gorra que lo caracterizaba espero sentado en el sofá, los bailes nunca habían significado mucho para él pero el entusiasmo de su pareja lo había convencido por completo aunque no hubiera aceptado ni loco sus "condiciones" que le exigía, nunca se podría un vestido y muchos menos para cumplir sus fantasías fetichistas, riéndose pensó en esto último, vaya que el mayor era extraño.

Tocaron el timbre y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, su madre abrió la puerta con la cámara en una de sus manos para "conmemorar" el momento, su pareja para el baile le sonrió con una enorme sonrisa dibuja en los labios.

¡Qué bien que llegaste, Eddy! – Dijo la madre preparando la cámara entre sus manos – ¡Es el primer baile al que asiste mi bebe a sus 15 añitos!

Mamá – Murmuro avergonzado Mike posicionándose al lado de su novio para tomar la tediosa foto y irse antes de que su padre saliera, no quería tomarse con el después de que el dijo que era gay la relación que tenían se había ido a pique y estaban que solo pasaban palabra para lo estrictamente necesario – Rápido tenemos que irnos.

¡Listo! – Musito la mujer con una gran sonrisa – Disfruten el Baile y no lleguen muy tarde por favor.

Si, Si – Respondió el Schmidt tomando al otro de la mano y sacándolo literalmente a rastras de la casa – Por lo menos termino lo vergonzoso.

Atrapa – Le dijo divertido el rubio lanzándole un casco, que trapo por pura suerte – Espero que no te moleste que vayamos en mi moto.

Claro que no – Contesto sonriendo levemente y colocándoselo –Solo no hagas que nos caigamos ¿Si?

Como desee, mi bella doncella – Dijo burlonamente el de ojos cafés encendiendo el vehículo – Ven mi princesita te llevare a la fiesta.

O dejas los chistes de princesas o me devuelvo a casa – Espeto riendo Mike para luego subir – Deme la mejor noche de mi vida, príncipe.

**Te lo prometo mi princesa…**

* * *

¿Porque? – Pregunto el rubio mirándolo fijamente – ¿Por qué ahora?

No quiero que esto siga **"No quiero atarte a mí, me lo ocultaste para poder quedarte junto a mi"** – Contesto simplemente dándole la espalda a su ex – Vete a la universidad, si eso es lo que quieres **"No te atrevas a dejar las oportunidades por seguir conmigo"**

Si es por esto podemos seguir con nuestra relación a larga distancia – Dijo el mayor mostrando desesperación – Al menos intentémoslo.

Han pasado los años, ya me aburrí **"Sigue adelante" **– Espeto sin quisiera mirarlo a la cara pues las lagrimas querían brotar salvajemente de sus orbes – Solo era un juego **"A mi lado no conseguirás nada"**

Pero me prometiste – Escucho la voz rompiéndose poco a poco a su espalda – Tu dijiste que…

Mentí **"Miento ahora" **– Su voz en cambio se oía severa, como si hubiera tomado una decisión – Todo acaba cuando termina el capricho, ahora vete no quiero verte mas **"Vive bien"**

Escucho los pasos y la carrera a su espalda, se dio la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos.

"**Que te vaya bien, te deseo lo mejor, Eddy"**

* * *

Corría para lograr tomar el metro, llegaba tarde a una entrevista de trabajo, luego de la secundaria no había hecho mucho con su vida, había vivido de trabajos temporales que lograban pagar el alquiler. Con frustración vio como las puertas del metro se le cerraban justo en la cara, resignado se recostó de una de las paredes, hace poco que había vuelto a su pueblo natal a probar un poco de suerte. Se sentó en uno de los bancos a esperar al trasporte que lo llevaría a su destino aunque sabía perfectamente que ya había perdido la cita, 30 minutos tarde era demasiado, sintió una extraña sensación como si fuera observado de cerca, poniéndolo bastante incomodo.

¿Por qué me mira tanto? – Pregunto de improvisto con mal humor causando un sobresalto en el desconocido – ¿Tiene algún problema, o qué?

No es nada – Respondió sencillamente el hombre volviendo a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos – Solo me parece que cada vez estas más bonito, los años fuera te han venido de maravilla, Mike.

¿Me conoce? – Cuestiono confundido el de ojos azules – ¿De dónde?

Esa dulce sonrisa y ese lindo ceño fruncido no son fáciles de olvidar – Hablo el desconocido dejando ver su rostro – No creía que se te había hecho tan fácil olvidarme, por si las dudas me presento, soy Edward Wilson.

Eddy – Susurro bajo sintiéndose culpable por su último encuentro con el mayor, aunque ahora que lo miraba bien no había cambiado mucho que se diga, esos hermosos ojos café seguían brillando con la misma intensidad que hace 12 años, ahora tenía 27 años por lo que él tendría unos 31 años, que a decir verdad ni se le notaban parecía verse quedado en los 20 y pocos – No has cambiado.

Pero aun así te costo reconocerme – Murmuro bastante bajo el mayor que el otro no pudiera oírlo – Has cambiado mucho con los años, Mike.

De ti también podría decirse – Musito levemente sonrojado el Schmidt con algo parecido a una fruncida sonrisa – Me gusto verte ni que sea una vez más – Confeso con algo de miedo por la respuesta del otro – El próximo tren que para en la estación es el mío, cuídate…

Escucharon el sonido del tren acercándose rompiendo entre ellos el silencio que se dio ante aquella despedida.

Que te vaya bien – Hablo Mike agrandando una sonrisa amarga que intentaba disimular mientras se levantaba para tomar su transporte – Salúdame a tu qué ¿Esposa/o e hijas/os?

Mujer e hijo – Corrigió luego de un enorme silencio desolador el hombre de ojos cafés con tristeza – ¿Y porque tendría que ser una última vez?

* * *

¿No que tenías mujer e hijo? – Pregunto el menor mirándolo confuso, no había tenido más remedio que ir a tomar un café con el otro, pues le había seguido a donde sea que se dirigiera – Si tienes familia ¿Por qué quieres hablar con un ex? No tiene mucho sentido después de lo mal que acabo.

Tengo una casi ex esposa y un hijo de apenas 1 año, disputando la custodia con mi futura ex alcohólica – Contesto pesadamente algo cansado con solo recordar los problemas legales que tenía – Y tu ¿Tienes mujer, hijos, alguna novia?

No, por el momento no tengo ningún tipo de relación amorosa – Respondió sencillamente el hombre menor sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, al parecer desde que se cortaron sus caminos su vida no pareció ser la único que acabo como una mierda – He tenido un par de novias, pero serio ¿Sabes? Creo que el amor no es para mí.

Estamos en las mismas entonces – Hablaba con algo de tristeza el de cabellos dorados con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro – Pero por lo menos estamos vivos, aunque vivamos de manera penosa seguimos vivos y eso es lo que cuenta después de todo…

Al parecer, aunque vivamos infelices esta es la vida que elegimos o la que simplemente nos toco – Dijo Mike mientras sorbía el último trago de su bebida antes de empezar a retirarse, debía admitir que le afecto un poco el volver a ver a Eddy, algo dentro de él se sentía culpable y mal consigo mismo, vaya quizás había perdido aquellos linda oportunidad que tuvo con el mayor pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no existía nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar el pasado – Me gusto mucho verte, Ed, pero creo que debería irme perdí una entrevista de trabajo y creo que debía intentar buscar otro, ya sabes los tiempos están difíciles, y no quiero que desperdicies tiempo valioso hablando conmigo ya que no me lo merezco, creo que esto es un adiós, fue un placer coincidir en esta vida.

Tus respuestas siempre son las mismas, Mike, tan robóticas y defensivas, como si ocultaras algo además de tus sentimientos, siempre tan guardados tan solitarios como tu ¿Por qué siempre te niegas a que alguien más pueda quererte? – Pregunto con algo de mal humor el mayor, estaba harto de la personalidad del otro, solo sus acciones podían sacarlo de quicio con extrema facilidad y que eso le sucediera era bastante extraño – Lo sé, yo no soy fuerte ¿Lo puedes ver? Por más que duela te seguiré, porque yo soy así, no importa cuanto tenga que llorar, porque estos sentimientos no se irán, por siempre en mi estarán… Es gracioso sigo anhelando lo mismo, pero es que nunca has podido ver que estuve aquí, todo el tiempo estuve aquí ¿Es que acaso nunca pudiste ver que estuve todo el tiempo a tu lado?

Schmidt no supo qué hacer además de irse, no contestar a las acusaciones eran su manera infalible de escapar de todo y al parecer la voz rota, y ya sin fuerza del otro no replico mas su cobarde huida de los sentimientos que seguían atormentándolo.

Pasaron meses antes de que volvieran a verse, Mike no quería aceptar lo que seguía sintiendo pues cada vez parecía ser más doloroso, el ver a su ex de adolescencia le había resultado más doloroso de lo que pensaba y poco a poco había empezado a resignarse a lo que el corazón lo obligaba a continuar sintiendo.

* * *

¿Y qué paso después, papi? – Pregunto intrigado un pequeño que escuchaba atentamente la historia que su padrastro le contaba y le parecía que el romance entre sus padres había tenido muchos obstáculos hasta aquel momento – Papá y tu pasaron mucho para poder estar juntos.

Sí, pero al final término valiendo la pena, las mejores cosas son por las que más se luchan – Contesto al menor con una leve sonrisa mirando su anillo de bodas con algo de nostalgia – Pero al final todo termino bien, tu padre y yo continuamos viéndonos cada día en la estación, hasta que me digne a disculparme después de 1 año volvimos a intentarlo y a los 2 años ya nos habíamos casado, tú en ese entonces tenias unos 4 años así que no recordaras casi nada de la boda pero fue muy bonita, eras el niño de los anillos, recuerdos todas las veces que perdiste durante la ceremonia.

¿Y cambiarias tu vida por otra mejor? – Cuestiono el niño rubio escribiendo lo último que le faltaba de su reporte – ¿Algo en especial?

No, pasado es pasado aunque hay muchas cosas que me gustaría cambiar prefiero dejarlo así porque esas fueron las cosas que me llevaron al presente que vivo hoy – Respondió con una gran sonrisa el de ojos azules – Aunque me gustaría tener un hijo menos preguntón, eso estaría genial – Dijo riéndose ante la expresión del menor.

No es gracioso – Expreso el pequeño haciendo un puchero – Sabes que lo necesito para una tarea.

¿Y de que trata? – le pregunto Mike curioso ante lo que se trataba.

Es sobre un acontecimiento importante que allá sucedido en tu familia, yo escogí el romance de mis padres como tema de acontecimiento importante – Contesto el niño orgulloso por lo que había dicho – Es algo muy importante en esta familia.

Mike sonrió ampliamente antes de escuchar la puerta principal abrirse, su esposo por fin había llegado por lo que dejo a su hijo terminando de escribir su reporte mientras se dirigía a darle la bienvenida y empezar a pensar que podían ordenar para la cena de hoy, no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar que se dijera además hoy a las 12 am empezaba su nuevo trabajo como guardia nocturno, y intentaría no llegar tarde su primer día de trabajo, sin saber que poco después terminaría arrepintiéndose profundamente de aquel trabajo.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: En fin, esto es lo que sale luego de jugar FNAF con mi primito, es algo curioso porque me imagine una extraña historia de lo que pudo haber sido la vida de Mike Schmidt aunque sea algo estúpido el fic al menos intente algo sobre este tema XDDD bueno espero que les guste esta tontería que surgió de un momento de puro ocio.**

**Bye, hasta luego.**


End file.
